User talk:2800ak
Welcome, 2800ak! |} |- |style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #43C6DB; background-color:#43C6DB; vertical-align:top"| Helpful tips ☆A list of administrators that you can contact in case of a problem can be found . ☆On talk pages, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). ☆To upload images, please use . ☆If you would like to create a page for yourself that is not related to Yu-Gi-Oh!, please do so at User:2800ak/Name. |- | style="background: #2B547E; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 1em; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 1em; border: 1px solid #153E7E;" | Thanks for contributing, and I hope you'll have a great time here! I look forward to working with you!! your edit to Card Tips:Solemn Wishes. |} } }} Hshelt2 00:45, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Decklist I figured you might want to use this. Bluedog 05:25, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Will you help me? I have started a new wikia. Its a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanon. Would you help me make it better by creating cards on it. Here is a link to the main page. Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanon how did you do it? How did you make that cool deck list and place monster name in to they? Silent Swordsman LV7 Stop adding nonsense content to its pages. I explained why I removed your content in the summaries and I'm not the only one who deleted content you were adding there. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:49, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Well, I'm no expert, but your decks seem to be pretty good. One thing though: Why is Horus in a Volcanic deck? And as for the friends thing, sure, why not. Bluedog 03:45, 31 August 2008 (UTC) * Yes, but, the volcanic deck relies on spells and Horus blocks them, so that just doesn't make much sense to me. And please sign your posts, that way it's easier to know it's you leaving me messages. Bluedog 03:50, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I would duel against the Supreme King, because Evil Heroes are cool. As for your deck, it looks pretty cool, and you may wanna add another Malicious now that he's unlimited. Bluedog 02:43, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Not Bad Thanx alot for the compliment about the deck. As for urs i see ur pretty diverse dont think i could pull tht off(one decks cool by me). From the little i kno they seem pretty good. MajesticGladiator 03:05, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Interesting Question Thts an interesting question. Honestly i have no idea, i suppose maby Jaden since his deck is the only deck with the "ability to contact fuse. MajesticGladiator 04:39, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Reason for changing pictures? What's the reason for randomly changing pictures on card pages? Rainyday2012 00:05, 22 September 2008 (UTC) The policy is we use an image of the card's most recent print. -- Deltaneos (talk) :No you didn't. DR3 and DR04 are more recent than SD7 and SD8 and whenever the set id is four characters it's more recent than one which is three characters. -- Deltaneos (talk) 07:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::Please stop. The policy is we use the most recent English image. This way the image displayed has the most up to date text. -- Deltaneos (talk) 16:36, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::If you continue to violate this, without giving a solid reason, you will be blocked. -- Deltaneos (talk) 16:40, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::What are you talking about? You are changing to older ones. You can tell by looking at the release dates on the set pages, the fact that they have older text patterns and all cards whose set id includes 4 characters (YSDJ) are more recent than cards whose set id incldes 3 characters (SD5). -- Deltaneos (talk) 16:46, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually are you changing the the last set mentioned in the sets section on the Card Article? Bear in mind they're listed alphabetically, not in order of release. -- Deltaneos (talk) 16:51, 28 September 2008 (UTC) hey I like your deck. its cool. I have kinds of decks. If need any help just tell me alright. User talk.:Yubebeljaden132 Your decks * Your warrior deck ... too usual. You should make it darker based, probably with this guy. * In your dragon deck, you shouldn't be afraid to double or triple certain good cards while omitting the cards that don't support it too well. * The Cyberdark deck is really great, little room for improvement. All I can suggest is a Dark Resonator, or some other 3-star tuner. DR is definitely the best though. * If you're running Return and Escape, then you should put in more RFP support. Allure is unlimited now, so you should run it in triplicate. * You should put in more counters and another Volcanic Shell and take out the rats. Also, it's weird to run more Tri-Blaze than Blaze, so more of the latter. Gemini69 14:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) P.S. thx for putting CED on the gemini page. He deserves his picture there. 45 What does the 45 mean on your decks. User:Land_of_dogs Evil Heros * You should replace the milling cards (card trooper, magical merchant, and morphing jar (I don't trust morphing jar)) with more heroes to fuse with, or rocks for Dark Gaia. Then use more D Fusions. Don't take my word, I'm no professional with Evils. Warriors You should build on the syncron monsters and pull out ur syncros better. Also, either take out the mystic swordsmen or use more swordsmen and use more support for them. I don't see the reason for Final Attack Orders in the deck.